


Wild Cards

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Ambiguity, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Late Night Conversations, Post-Episode AU: s02e12 Master Plan, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted under different title. What if the alpha pack hadn't violently kidnapped Erica and Boyd? Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

As Erica pushes her back against the tree they stopped at, Boyd steps in front of her and looks at the clawed werewolves surrounding them.

One of the werewolves laughs. “Impressive show of loyalty for an omega.”

“Now, now, Kali,” a voice says. As the others part, a werewolf with sunglasses and a cane comes forward. “They might be like the twins. Hello. Why are you running from the town containing the alpha who bit you?”

Erica takes a long breath. “We’re looking for a new pack. We didn’t want to leave Derek, but- he- he’s- He couldn’t keep us safe, and I’m not sure he actually cares.”

“Hmm,” he says. Moving forward, he raises his hand. “My name is Deucalion. There’s a pulse point on the back of your neck. Alphas often touch it to establish the state of their betas. May I?”

Boyd steps forward and guides the hand to the back of his neck.

“Strong,” he comments. “Very loyal to those who have earned it. I won’t hurt her. Step forward, young girl.”

Erica does. “I’m Erica, and this is Boyd,” she says.

Nodding, he carefully lifts her hair and puts his other hand on the back of her neck. “You aren’t as wounded as he is. Also very strong and loyal. Why are the two of you wounded?”

“We’re not,” Erica answers. “We healed.”

“Not on the inside,” he answers. “Both of you, take a breath, stand still, and focus.”

When he removes his hands, Erica moves back and clasps Boyd’s ready hand.

“Oh,” Boyd says.

“Yeah,” Erica echoes, “oh.”

“Thankfully, it’s not deadly,” he continues. “Though it’ll be painful, if left alone and not agitated, you’d both completely heal with time. However, it’d be better for you to- Ethan, are there are the appropriate herbs in this town?”

One of the twins steps over and looks at them with red eyes. “On Hale territory.”

The other twin steps over. “We can get some, but it might take a few days.”

“I’m afraid these two don’t have a few days,” he comments. “Describe it as best you can. Ennis, set them on the path of Maria. Don’t take this as a threat, but as a warning: Leave town, quickly. There’s going to be bloodshed.”

“Who are you after,” Boyd inquires. “Derek? The Argents?”

A collective growl fills the air.

Deucalion cocks his head for a long moment. “I knew Derek’s mother. It would break my heart to harm her only living child, but his family has long been aligned with the Argents. I held hope for an alliance with Peter, but once Derek took over, despite what Kate Argent did, he held the treaty.”

“No, he didn’t,” Erica says. “Gerard has been hunting us. He wants Derek. And now, his granddaughter, Allison, has joined. We’re not exactly sure about Chris Argent. He helped kidnapped us, but then, he let us go.”

“Ah, of course,” he says. “I’m sorry, my dear, but there was no altruism or decency in that. Hunters are rather good at playing good cop and bad cop. He let you go in the hope you’d lead him back to Derek.”

“You want the Argents, then,” Boyd asks.

“We’re a pack of alphas,” he answers, and all five of them show red eyes. “But we have no betas. The twins here, they came from an abusive pack. We helped them kill it and become alphas. The rest of us, however, the Argents took our packs from us.”

He sighs. “I had hoped the girl, Allison, could be spared, but if she’s joined the family business-”

“She has,” Erica interjects. “Boyd’s more wounded because he shielded me from her arrows.”

“Do you see now,” one of the werewolves demands. Stepping over to Deucalion's side, he harshly says, “They go after innocent betas and either kill them or turn them into omegas. If she were a baby or young enough that we could turn her and raise her, I’d understand. Almost a decade I’ve gone without a proper pack, Deucalion. Kali’s gone eight years. The twins, they should be building their own.”  

Reaching over, Deucalion puts a hand on his shoulder. “Soon, Ennis, I promise. As weary as you grow of hearing it: Don’t be rash. Soon, we’ll kill them, and you and Kali can welcome beautiful, strong wolves into this world. The twins can begin building their own pack. Right now, let’s get these two out of town. Maria can never resist turning away omegas, especially yellow-eyed ones.”

“Why do some werewolves have blue eyes instead of yellow,” Boyd inquires.

All the alphas turn to look at him.

Finally, Kali says, “We all respected Talia, Deucalion, but with this proof, you still insist on there being hope for Derek? What else don’t these two know? Why did he even turn them, if he wasn’t going to be a proper alpha?”

“Ennis, Ethan, give them the information,” is Deucalion’s only response.

“Wait,” Erica says.

She and Boyd look at one another. Boyd nods.

“We can help,” she says. “We won’t hurt Derek or Isaac, but we’ll help you kill the Argents.”

Shaking her head, Kali says, “A bitten beta, I wouldn’t expect you to understand. This is war. It’d be nice if we could kill the Argents and leave the Hale pack, meagre and pathetic as it is, to make their own way, but we have to expect the worst. The worse is, Derek chooses to ally with Chris Argent. He let the two of you go, and like Deucalion here, he might have objections to a technical child being killed. The worse is, this Isaac person chooses to help Derek protect father and daughter.”

“You haven’t mentioned Victoria,” Boyd points out.

“She was one of the last chances the Argent family had,” one of the twins says. “Ennis bit her. If she’d submitted to him, her family would have been spared, so long as they didn’t come after us. Instead, she chose death.”

“And it sounds as if this is what propelled her daughter,” Deucalion muses. Turning his head towards Erica and Boyd, he says, “I am genuinely sorry you two were caught in the middle.”

“I don’t care,” Erica declares. “The Argents need to be stopped. If Derek gets in the way- I don’t know if I can kill him, but I’ll fight him.”

“I will, too,” Boyd says. He squeezes her hand.

Deucalion sighs. “Right now, we need to get the two of you out of the open and destroy the trail you’ve created. The Argents might be planning a search at this very moment. If you want, you can come with us. If not, we’ll supply you with information you might need.”

…

“This place is beautiful,” Erica comments.

“It’s impractical,” Kali responds. “Deucalion plays stockbroker to afford it.”

“I promise you, Kali, once you and Ennis have children, you’ll appreciate the funds I’ve set aside for you. Nomadic life or not, there are going to be things you’re going to want to give them that require money,” Deucalion says. He goes over to the kitchen. “Ethan?”

“White tea would be best,” Ethan says. “Do we have any of the deer left?”

“No, I ate the last of it,” Ennis answers. “I brought some duck.”

“Duck,” Boyd repeats.

“It’s good,” Aiden tells them. “And it’ll help keep some of the pain down until we can get the herbs.”

Deucalion appears with two cups. “Here, sit down and sip this. Ennis, Aiden, go make some duck sandwiches for our guests.”

Once they’ve sat, Deucalion asks, “What do the two of you want to know?”

“Let’s start with the eyes,” Erica says.

“Actually,” Boyd says, “what you,” he looks at Kali, “said earlier about Derek turning us- what do most alphas do?”

“Well,” Deucalion answers, “it depends. Generally, when an alpha loses their entire pack, they build a new one. There’s no set mandates on how they should act, but generally, a month or two after being turned, their betas have been taught numerous things. However, we’ve heard vaguely of this kanima creature. Dealing with it would be hard on any new alpha. We thought, with the Argents dealing with it, we could use that to our advantage and kill it ourselves after they were dispatched. It wasn't our intention, but if, in addition, it helped Derek and his new pack-”

“Jackson’s already dead,” Erica says.

Deucalion smiles slightly at her. “I know you’re rather young, Erica, but do you want to have children someday?”

“You might want to consider how that sounds,” Ethan suggests. To her, he says, “He’s not propositioning you.”

“No, I assure you, I’m not,” Deucalion agrees. “This isn’t always true, but often, when a male alpha finds himself in Derek’s position, he chooses someone he might one day have children with. The bite has the highest chance of safely taking with teenagers, but an older teenager, a few years for her to grow and them to get to fully know one another- I’m aware how it may sound. There’s nothing wrong with you and Boyd becoming so close- it’s simply a little unusual.”

Erica fidgets, and Boyd catches her eye and leans over to kiss her forehead.

“I thought that, too,” Erica says. “I mean, I didn’t specifically think about but children –I definitely want, at least, one, but I’m not sure if I want more than two or three-, but I thought Derek was interested in me. I wanted to be his girlfriend. He didn’t take it well when I kissed him,” she adds.

Kali looks over at Deucalion. “I can understand, if he’s like Ethan, him making betas to replenish the pack line, but two boys, one girl. He can’t expect a good stock with that.”

Erica and Boyd look over at Ethan.

“Born werewolves and ones bitten very early in life don’t tend to fall into the category of homosexual or heterosexual,” he says. “We mostly fall in love with a combination of scent and personality. But I’m an anomaly. I think I’m actually gay. If Aiden and I want our biological line to continue, it’s probably going to be up to him.”

“Good with me,” Aiden says as he and Ennis appear with plates.

“The two of you need to eat and rest,” Deucalion says. “Tomorrow, you can decide what you think best.”

…

Once Erica has changed into one of the twins’ t-shirt and Boyd has stripped down to his boxers, they curl up on bed in one of the guestrooms, and he whispers, “What do you think?”

She tentatively touches his shoulder. “You were shot because of me.”

“No,” he says. “I was shot because of the Argents. I want a pack just as much as you do.”

“You should have kept running.”

His eyes flash. “No, I shouldn’t have.”

“Boyd-”

“More than anything, I want you to stay alive,” he says.

Turning, she leans over and slowly kisses him.

He wraps his arms around tighter and guides her head under his chin.

…

They wake up in the middle of the afternoon and both wince when they move.

In the living room, they find Deucalion and Ennis playing chess.

“Ah,” Deucalion says. “Ethan and Aiden managed to get the herbs. Follow me. This will taste terrible, but I promise you’ll both feel much better afterwards.”

“We want to stay,” Erica says. They sit down and accept the cups he puts in front of them. “We’ll help you kill the Argents.”

“Boyd?”

“Yes,” Boyd answers.

“I’m not sure you quite understand the risks-”

“What I understand,” Erica interrupts, “is that innocent people are dead because Allison and Scott and the others wouldn’t let us kill the person responsible. But she had no problem trying to kill us when all we were trying to do was protect Derek and find a pack. Then, she tortured us.”

“Scott? Is he another one of the hunters?”

“He’s an omega,” Boyd supplies. “Peter bit him. Derek’s wanted him to join his pack, and recently, he said he would, but neither of us believe he’s sincere.”

“Interesting,” Deucalion says. “If the two of you are absolutely sure, you can stay. However, you must listen to us. We won’t tolerate wild cards running about.”

“We will,” Erica promises.

“Yes,” Boyd agrees.  

“Welcome, then,” he tells them with a sharp smile.


End file.
